The Camping Trip
by mcgirl
Summary: What happens when Cole, Leo, and Chris have to go on a camping trip together that Piper, Paige, and Phoebe forced them into going.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Cole is alive in this one and older Chris is still there in the present and has not gone back to the future.  
  
Leo, Cole, and Chris were all gathered around the table, Piper and Phoebe had told them that they needed to talk to them. They were sort of scared at this idea; they never knew what was going to happen with them lately. Piper had just had Chris and Phoebe was pregnant and had just learned how to throw fireballs and energy balls as well as shimmer so no one wanted to get her angry. "I hope that we do not have to go shopping again, to get them something," Cole said. "I know, she is your wife, why do we have to go to," Leo said. "Would you rather face their wrath or get out of the house for a few hours," Cole said. "I agree with Cole, sometimes I wish I could just go back to the future and not have to stay around here with you guys," Chris said.  
Suddenly the door opened and Phoebe said, "we're home," she said smiling, and that was really unusual lately. She had been having bad mood lately, so they never knew what to expect from her. "Why are you so happy" Cole said a little worried. "We think that the three of you do not spend enough time together and need to do some male bonding, so we signed you up for a trip this weekend," Piper said. "What are you kidding me," Chris said. "No we are not kidding you, we are having a girls weekend and we cannot obviously do it with the three of you here. We would go somewhere but since Phoebe is pregnant we are going to stay home," Paige said. "You've got to be kidding me the three of us, we do not bond, besides I've got a big case to work on this weekend" Cole said. And I have whitelighter business to take care" Leo said "and I have to figure a way to get back to the future," Chris said.  
"We figured it would be a good bonding time before the baby is born" Phoebe said. "Why don't you let Chris and Leo spend some father son time together and not me, since I am related to neither of them," Cole said. All of you are going to get closer together," Paige said. "Please," Phoebe said starting to get upset. The three of them looked at each other and hated to see anyone cry and Cole finally said, "alright, we'll go, did you plan anything or do we have to figure out." "Yes, we thought of stuff that guys like to do and decided that you are going to go camping" Piper said. "What" they all screamed at once." "You know, I hate camping, I've never liked it for the past hundred plus years and I do not like it now," Cole said. "It is what normal guys do," Phoebe said. "In case you have not noticed none of us are normal guys," Chris said. Also what happens if you go into premature labor, how would we be able to find out, because I want to be there when our daughter or son is born" Cole said. "No problem, we will send Paige to get the three of you and you can orb or shimmer back here," Phoebe said. So they had to go camping, and would get ready soon for the next day  
  
Concluding Info: This will become really funny later in the story in describing their camping experience. This camping trip would be interesting, will they survive the whole weekend or have to go to a hotel. Could it be worse then facing a demon or warlock? Please read and review. 


	2. Talking About It

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I do not own the three musketeers either. I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have been trying to get the format right, but it does not always do this for some reason. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: They start getting ready for the camping trip and the girls tell them what they are going to do. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed my story so far.  
  
Other Info: Thanks PiperHalliwell025 for the idea about them going fishing and using no magic. I might get into that later on in the story. If anyone ever wants to give ideas for the story I might take those ideas into consideration.  
  
"So what have you got us to do on this camping trip, anything specific," Cole said. "Well there are a few things that you can and cannot do on this trip. You cannot use your magic at all, if we find out that you use your magic you will be in trouble. Who knows, maybe if we find out that you use magic Phoebe can always throw a low voltage energy ball at you or Piper can blow you up," Paige said. The three of them gave Paige a look like 'you cannot be serious.' "We are very serious about this guys and we will not hesitate to do this to you understand. We will also be taking all of your powers away from you for the duration of the weekend unless you absolutely have to use them" Phoebe said.  
"You are going to bring some food but for the majority you will have to cook and hunt for food together. You can be a team like the three musketeers all for one and one for all" Piper said. "What, the three musketeers are the three of you crazy" Chris said. "No we are not crazy Chris and I personally resent that remark. I think that we should ground him Piper for disrespecting his family" Phoebe said. "I agree with Phoebe you should be grounded," Piper said. "I don't believe this, I am an adult you cannot ground me, this is crazy," Chris said. After Chris said that Cole started laughing a little bit. "Cole Turner, do not make me call you by your full name. You will be grounded if you do not watch out," Phoebe said. "You can't ground me Phoebe, plus I am over one hundred years old and am clearly an adult," Cole said. "I can make you sleep on the couch though," Phoebe said giving him a death glare. That shut Cole up real quickly. Leo did the same thing that Cole did before and he got the same response from Piper.  
"Anyway back to the trip, you are going to go and you are going to have fun whether you like it or not," Paige said. "The three of you have had to been camping before though, so I am sure you will survive" Piper said. "Demons don't go camping, demons in fact absolutely hate camping with a passion" Cole said. "Well you are half human and maybe your son or daughter will want to go camping one day and you will have to take him or her," Phoebe said. "Why can you not take them camping" Cole said. The reason I can't take them camping is because I do not camp and that is what fathers are for" Phoebe said. I went camping with my father a few times, but that was rare" Leo said. "Leo never took me camping or anywhere else for that matter, he would always take Wyatt places but I was not special enough to go with him, like Wyatt was," mom forced you to take me with you sometimes and you never liked it" Chris said.  
We have already gotten your camping supplies and stuff that you will need to go camping for a weekend. We are excited about it and so should you be," Paige said. "We are excited, we are just showing it on the inside" Chris said. "Fine, we will see you in the morning" Phoebe said. The girls went upstairs to their rooms, leaving the guys to think about what tomorrow will bring.  
  
Concluding Info: They will most likely start camping on the next trip, please read and review. 


End file.
